


Alpha Centauri

by bone_orchard



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Centaur Katsuki Yuuri, Fluff and Smut, Human Victor Nikiforov, Interspecies Sex, Light Masochism, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 15:23:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15246252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bone_orchard/pseuds/bone_orchard
Summary: Interspecies relationships can be tricky – Viktor knows this better than most people. But he and Yuuri have always conquered the obstacles that life threw in their path.Sex should be no different.





	Alpha Centauri

**Author's Note:**

> I have found my calling in this fandom; it is to write weird porn and make people question their kinks.
> 
> You can find [ my tumblr here.](https://orchard-of-bones.tumblr.com/)

Viktor takes his time.

He’s not a patient man by nature. He’s willing to work long and hard for what he wants, but that’s not patience, not really, just drive and dedication, or, as Yakov sometimes puts it, sheer stubbornness. But when his desires are close at hand, Viktor is very much the sort to throw himself into them headfirst, consequences be damned.

And there _are_ consequences.

Yuuri, his sweet love, once had the dubious honor of having both these approaches directed at him with single-minded intensity, mostly because he scrambled Viktor’s senses to the point that even he didn’t know what he was doing. He started out trying to court Yuuri in a manner befitting of both their cultures, but one look at those golden brown eyes and lopsided smile usually ruined all carefully laid plans. The end result was often an unholy amalgamation of clumsy seduction and grand romantic gestures.

It was also ever so slightly disastrous at parts.

That no longer mattered, of course. Yuuri was _his_ now, the two of them married for an amazing, blissful month spent in a cozy cottage in the middle of a forest, quite a way away from their respective settlements. The day after tomorrow, they would set out for Yuuri’s village where he would resume his duties as head of the herd, and Viktor would learn whatever it is that the Chief’s spouses did for the community. And there, he would dance because it is in his blood and his heart, and Yuuri has always embraced all of him.

But those are concerns for later. Tonight, Viktor is determined to try what he has been aching for ever since Yuuri’s touch first set his nerves aflame.

He shifts one leg before it starts to cramp, biting down on a gasp when his hand moves as well, making his fingers pull out an inch. He remedies that almost instinctually, and the harsh press of his knuckles at his rim has him stifling sounds again. He’s not one for restraint in bed because Yuuri deserves to hear all the lovely, filthy things he’s doing to Viktor, but right now, he’s trying to be discreet, and while Yuuri should be out of earshot where he’s hunting in the woods, Viktor doesn’t want to take any chances.

This is supposed to be a surprise after all.

He pulls his fingers out and rolls onto his back, his knees and shoulders tingling with the sudden absence of pressure, and grabs a pillow to shove under his hips. He feels awfully empty, having spent the last hour or so working himself open all sweet and slow, more careful and thorough than he’s ever felt the need to be. He must have done something right because he feels so wonderfully loose.

And _empty_.

Working in a fourth finger helps take care of that, the sting and stretch of it taking Viktor’s breath away for one, long moment. It’s different from taking cock – well, human cock – but the pressure is nearly as overwhelming at first. Viktor breathes deep and savors it as his body struggles to adjust. Each thrust seems to nudge his sweet spot, sending little shocks of pleasure to his cock, but Viktor ignores the ever-present temptation to just chase his climax. He’s better at denying himself now than he was one month ago, simply because Yuuri is a tease and cruel and very, very good at making Viktor like it.

There mere memory gets him a little wetter, precum now soaking the head.

But Viktor resolutely ignores the ache of his dick and pours some oil into the hand not four-finger deep in his ass. Doing it one-armed spills some of it on the mattress, but it’s survived worse so he’s not too bothered. His strained hole twitches when Viktor traces it with a freshly slicked finger, clenching as if it knows his intentions and is intensely conflicted about them.

The first, tentative attempt to add a fifth finger goes no further than the tip and leaves Viktor blinking white out of his eyes and nearly biting through his lips.

A strangled gasp not his own halts the second attempt in its tracks.

Viktor makes some undignified noise when he finds his husband at the door, staring not at Viktor’s face but between his legs, flicking hungrily between the heavy curve of his cock and what he imagines is his pretty pink hole stretched obscenely _tight_ over his fingers. The look on Yuuri’s face is one that usually precedes some very good times, and Viktor will never not be happy to see it there, but there’s disappointment too.

He’s wet and loose and has been for an hour, but well – it’s not enough.

Yuuri steps inside, and Viktor helplessly drinks in the sight of his torso, all soft flesh over rock hard muscle, and trails his eyes down to the equine half that follows. The coat is the same glossy black of Yuuri’s hair, contrasting sharply with his pale skin. A faintly amused noise prompts Viktor to turn his gaze on Yuuri’s face, lingering shamelessly over plush pink lips and a delicate face that belies the strength of its bearer. Yuuri’s hair is a mess about his head, tousled by the wind and effortlessly artful. The sight of him makes Viktor’s heart clench.

Yuuri scoffs whenever Viktor tells him this, but he will insist to his dying day that his husband is the most beautiful centaur to ever exist. Fairer than any human too, or any other creature for that matter. The most beautiful person in the world.

“And to what do I owe the honor,” Yuuri says in that deceptively soft way he has, nothing in his voice betraying the heat with which he eyes Viktor, “of coming home to such a sight?”

Viktor, a master of versatility, manages to shove his fingers deeper in and respond at the same time.

“Your existence alone warrants all the delights in the world, dear husband. But you must know I need no reason, no occasion to offer myself to you. I am yours, always.”

Yuuri’s expression gentles, the lust not fleeing but tempered with the warm affection that makes Viktor’s heart skip a beat even now. Yuuri trots over with long strides that eat up the scant distance between the door and bed, and Viktor finds himself instinctively spreading his legs wider.

“Gorgeous,” Yuuri says, eyes once again not on Viktor’s face. They flicker up after a moment, and he repeats the praise. “Gorgeous.”

Viktor preens.

He even forgets his devious plans for a second.

Just a second. After all, it’s hard not to remember what he wants when Yuuri’s right there, lovely and regal where he looms over Viktor. Now there’s a sight he will never ever tire of.

But deception is not something Viktor employs with Yuuri, so he makes no attempt to hide his intentions, but he can hear the thread of nervousness in his voice when speaks.

“I’m preparing, my Yuuri, for you to fuck me.”

Yuuri’s eyes widen, and Viktor holds his breath.

An immediate denial doesn’t come, which he takes as a good sign. But Yuuri has a worried frown on his face, nearly erasing the desire, as he runs his gaze over Viktor’s body, and that’s hardly enthusiastic agreement either.

“Vitya…”

It’s such a simple name, yet Yuuri packs a wealth of meaning into it.

“I know,” Viktor says much more calmly. “We were not made compatible, you and I. But those are surmountable barriers. We’re hardly the first human and centaur to mate.”

Yuuri looks very much like he wants to drop the worry and roll his eyes, but he settles for easing his frowning a little. 

“I never said no,” Yuuri reminds him, “only that we must be careful and slow.”

“This is slow!” Viktor protests. “I have been here since you left to hunt, thinking of you as I prepared.”

That is clearly the right thing to say because Viktor barely has time to yelp before he’s being grabbed by the ankles and dragged to the edge of the bed. He takes the hint and sits up before Yuuri has to yank him up. His ass feels numb and hollow all of a sudden, but then Viktor’s being hoisted against a body that runs hotter than his own and kissed by lips that know all his secrets.

Yuuri’s arms wrap around him, an embrace as well as support, keeping Viktor pleasantly pinned to Yuuri. His own arms are trapped by his sides, and Viktor can’t do much more than squirm and pant into their kiss when Yuuri’s tongue slides into his mouth with unbridled need. It’s easy to get drunk on Yuuri’s taste, to relax into his arms and let himself be kissed senseless, and Viktor does just that. One of Yuuri’s arms slide up his spine, nails gently scraping his nape before it buries himself in Viktor’s hair.

The short length is still a little unsettling, but it is custom among his people to shear their hair the night before their wedding, and Viktor bid goodbye to his long silver locks with more than a few tears. He will let it grow back one day, but for now, the firm way Yuuri grips his hair to control Viktor as he pleases is one of the few things that make him forget to mourn.

Viktor goes limp, mouth slack for Yuuri to lick into, and loses himself in the wet heat of their mouths.

It feels like an eternity before Yuuri lets him go, and Viktor drops back to the mattress, dazed and tingling.

Yuuri peers down at him with reddened lips and darkened eyes. Viktor blinks hazily but doesn’t take his eyes off Yuuri, basking in the want etched on the lines of his face as he fights to regain some semblance of control over his body.

He’s so hard it _hurts_ , but that’s ignored with the ease of long practice.

“I’m glad you’re seeing things my way,” he says once his voice returns to him.

This time, Yuuri does roll his eyes, the smirk flitting across his face a momentary break from the crackling tension between them. Viktor rises onto his knees, hands settling lightly at Yuuri’s hips, right where his human torso meets his horse half, and runs his palms up tense muscles, shamelessly coping a feel. Yuuri sighs prettily when Viktor flicks his nipples and leans into the touch when the same hand cup his face.

Viktor keeps this kiss brief and chaste, knowing all too well that the two of them will get carried away if allowed.

“I’m ready,” he murmurs against Yuuri’s lips, tugging at one with his teeth when Yuuri huffs. “Ssh. None of that. I’ve been waiting two fortnights for you to broach the matter, but we’re nearing the end of our time here, and if you think I’ll let you leave this forest without wrecking me with that huge cock of yours, then you know me not, husband.”

Yuuri makes a vaguely protesting sound that Viktor swallows with his mouth, and he pulls back grinning, an eyebrow raised in challenge.

“I feared it was too soon,” Yuuri admits once he’s free to speak. “You’re lovely and strong, my Vitya, but humans are…delicate. I could hurt you so easily.”

“You can hurt me,” Viktor answers easily. “You know I’ll enjoy it.”

“That’s not what I–”

“I know, I know. Your care means a lot. But I am not so fragile that my own husband can’t fuck me.”

“It’s not a requirement,” Yuuri says, exasperation clear in his voice, but when Viktor huffs good naturedly and pushes at his shoulders, he obligingly backs up a few steps, allowing Viktor to slip to the ground between Yuuri and the bed.

“Trust me, dearest, I _want_ this.”

He’s desperate for it, if he’s quite honest, because he married Yuuri because he’s sweet and kind and so very brave, because he is the first to truly see Viktor beyond the poison-sweet smiles and flighty demeanor, because the two of them fit together like two halves of a glorious whole. The sex has always been wonderful, even when they were nervous and fumbling with bodies unfamiliar to them, but Viktor has had great sex with many a people and felt no need to marry them. It’s not Yuuri’s body alone that drew him – it was all of him.

But while that remains the case, it would be a terrible lie to say that he hasn’t been gagging for Yuuri’s cock since he first set eyes on it.

Yuuri’s people do not wear clothes except when they’re hunting, and even then, it’s just light armor to protect their torso. All of Yuuri is nearly always exposed. It _taunts_ Viktor.

It’s with a contented sigh that he slips between Yuuri’s forelegs, settling himself under his equine half with the ease of practice. He’s pleased to find Yuuri hard and crippling, the taste of him musky and sharp when Viktor leans to lap at the head.

Yuuri’s cock looks quite human, just…big. Very big.

Viktor’s never had any reason to study normal horse dicks in any detail, so he can’t account for the differences, but he’s always been glad that this part of Yuuri is much like his own. It means he knows what to do to give him pleasure.

Yuuri lets out a half-moan, half-yelp when Viktor closes his mouth around the head but keeps very still, not thrusting into Viktor. He appreciates the concern because it’s quite the struggle to get his mouth around Yuuri while keeping his teeth out of the way, and prior experience has made it clear that rushing this part will be unpleasant for them both.

He clings to Yuuri’s body with one hand, fingers clutching his fine coat, and wraps the other around the base of his cock, stoking and squeezing the part he can’t fit into his mouth. Yuuri remains still and tense, but the sounds he makes from above are harsh and needy, driving Viktor to open wider and work his throat around the head.

Precum drips down his throat, and Viktor pulls off with a noisy sigh so he can taste it on his tongue.

“Vitya,” comes the gasp from Yuuri, praise and admonishment both, and Viktor spares a moment to grin cheekily before resuming his mission to drive Yuuri senseless.

His beloved’s always more mellow after climax, so delightfully susceptible to Viktor’s filthier suggestions.

He gives his aching jaw a rest and licks at Yuuri instead, sucking slightly at the slit before dipping his tongue into the foreskin, shivering violently at the heavy taste. He thinks, sometimes, that he can get drunk on this, on Yuuri and their shared lust.

He swipes the flat of his tongue down Yuuri’s length to the sound of rough, ragged panting.

It doesn’t take too long. Yuuri’s always easily wound up after a hunt, and Viktor’s very good with his mouth, and he knows all the dirty tricks to make Yuuri lose his mind. He nibbles along the underside, teases the foreskin back with a thumb, sucks at the base, swallows around the head, and it’s not long before Yuuri’s coming down his throat, spilling out his mouth, and trickling down his chin.

Viktor keeps lightly sucking at the head until Yuuri’s limp and spent and twitching away with half-hearted motions. Then he shimmies out from under Yuuri, wearing the come cooling on his skin proudly.

Yuuri swivels to face him, face and chest flushed red, and lower lip bleeding sluggishly where teeth sunk a little too deep.

Viktor shakes his head and throws himself at Yuuri, clinging to his neck as they kiss. It tastes a little like blood, and Viktor pulls back frowning and licking his lips.

“You need to stop doing that, love. How many times have I told you not to hold back? The sounds you make are _divine_.”

Yuuri’s face goes soft and happy in a way that makes butterflies stage an uprising in Viktor’s stomach.

“I’m working on it,” Yuuri says gently, pecking Viktor lightly on the chin. “Now, get on the bed so I can return the favor.”

“I think not,” Viktor says, laughing as he flits away from Yuuri’s arms. “I am not coming until you’re inside me. As we wait, you can get me ready. Get those fingers working, get me all loose and open.”

Viktor adds a wink at the end and swallows a whimper when Yuuri’s eyes go hot and molten.

Before he knows it, Viktor’s being picked up and thrown on the bed. He bounces a little, laughing giddily at the playful force, knowing as he does how _fun_ Yuuri is once he gets rough. Yuuri purses his lips like he knows what Viktor is doing but is helpless not to play along, and climbs on the bed, not all the way, but folding down on his forelegs so that Viktor is within his reach.

Viktor squirms down until he can throw his legs around Yuuri’s waist, calves resting easily on his back and leaving his cock hard and flushed under Yuuri’s gaze.

“I can’t reach you this way,” Yuuri says, eyes heated and voice amused. His hands find Viktor’s ass and kneads the flesh.”Have you changed you mind after all?”

Viktor grinds down a little, ass pressed more firmly to Yuuri’s hips, chasing a sensation that lingers just out of reach.

“I haven’t,” Viktor pants out, unraveling his legs from around Yuuri with great reluctance. Yuuri’s hands are equally slow in letting go of his ass. “Just – the way you _feel_ , Yuuri.”

Yuuri’s lashes flutter, eyes almost closing before they flash open to pin Viktor with their intensity.

“Turn around,” he orders slowly, and Viktor scrambles to obey.

He rolls the oil towards Yuuri, wriggling his ass impatiently, not even surprised when that earns him a hard smack. The moan that leaves his lips is low and filthy, and Yuuri does it again, leaving behind a stinging patch of flaming skin. Viktor bites his lips, torn between hope and dread that Yuuri will do it again – and again and again – but what he gets is Yuuri’s palms smoothing over the ache, squeezing a little and making Viktor whine.

“Behave,” Yuuri tells him, laughter threading his voice.

Viktor rests his head on folded arms and tries, if only because the sooner Yuuri opens him up, the sooner he can get fucked.

Yuuri’s brutally efficient in this and no less skilled. Two fingers slide in, firm and not stopping until they’re buried to the knuckle, and when they pull out, it’s only to return with another two. The sudden stretch punches a gasp out of Viktor’s lungs. Yuuri’s fingers are not as long as Viktor’s, but they’re harder from a lifetime of handling swords and bows, and he feels every one of those calluses scraping his slick, sensitive walls.

Behind him, Yuuri makes a soft, wondering sound, the same one he always makes when he’s impressed by how sweetly Viktor’s body yields to him. Viktor never tires of hearing it.

But lovely as this is, he need _more_ and is about to demand the same when a new pressure tugs at his hole.

Viktor freezes, heart in his throat, as Yuuri traces his well-stretched hole with an oily thumb, not quite easing it in but threatening to, almost as if testing Viktor’s reactions. It’s hard to make himself stop tensing when his already feels so fucking full, but Viktor pulls in deep, slow breaths and forces his body to succumb to his wishes.

The tip of Yuuri’s thumb slips in.

Viktor yelps, his rims burning, and the skin of his arms grow wet with the tears that slip past unheeded.

“Vitya?” Yuuri calls, concern clear in his voice. “Too much?”

Viktor shakes his head, then raises it just enough to gasp a denial.

“Are you sure?” Yuuri asks, and Viktor answers by clenching his teeth and driving his ass back until the thumb slips in another inch.

It’s not a fist, Viktor realizes in some distant, mostly coherent part of his mind. It’s a heady thought, taking Yuuri’s whole fist, and Viktor sure wouldn’t have trouble taking his cock after that except he’s also sure he’d be far too wrecked in the aftermath. But this isn’t Yuuri using extreme measures to open him up. The other four fingers of the hand with the thumb buried in Viktor are splayed along his ass, nails digging ever so gently into the skin. It’s still a significant stretch, one that leaves Viktor muffling a shout into a mouthful of sheet when the whole thing pushes inside.

“Satisfied?” he croaks through a dry throat. Every nerve in his body seems to have gathered at his ass, drinking in the liquid fire Yuuri’s stoking down there. His rim aches and walls throb and still, Viktor wants more.

Yuuri’s answer is a low, heavy rumbling.

He pulls his fingers out and flips Viktor over with ease, murmuring a word that might be an apology at his startled cry.

Viktor lets himself be limply dragged to the edge of the bed, and then watches with bated breath as Yuuri half-climbs on the bed, towering over Viktor. Then he pauses and glances down at himself with a frown.

“Yuuri?” Viktor asks, just a little breathless.

“You’ll need to do most of the work at the start,” Yuuri says with a grimace. “I might hurt you, with, well…”

He stomps one of his hind legs, hoof impacting the ground with a resounding thud. Viktor gets the point quite nicely.

But it’s hardly discouraging, not when they’ve come so far, so Viktor pulls himself out from under Yuuri and climbs out of the bed, gabbing the oil as he does. He slides under Yuuri again, pleased to find Yuuri’s cock already back to full, flushed life. His own neglected length twinges, but Viktor ignores that in favor of slicking Yuuri up. It’s tempting to take it in his mouth again, but Viktor refrains. He’s aching and empty and desperate to be fucked full.

He still lingers, just for a moment, lost in the weight and heat of Yuuri in his hands. He’s big, _huge_ , not so much that Viktor cannot physically take him, but enough that he will stretch his human body to its limits.

There’s a thrill in that promise of pain and strain, and Viktor wonders what Yuuri will say if he knows these thoughts. Will he be scared, unsettled, or will he just accept, nervous but smiling, as he has always done for Viktor? Or, perhaps, he already knows, having seen Viktor’s mind with that eerie clarity he seems to possess.

Viktor presses his lips to the tip, tasting oil and salt, and pulls away after telling himself that he’ll soon find out.

Positioning himself is awkward, the least sexy thing he has done all night, except that his cock hangs heavy between his legs and his chest is tight with anticipation, and not even the half-fumbling, half-crawling way he arranges himself on his hands and knees under Yuuri can kill the weight of these moments. Viktor ends up half on the bed, torso draped over it with his hips at the edge, leaving his ass raised in invitation. The ground is smooth and cold against his knees, but the height of the bed is perfect, and it honestly makes Viktor wonder if Yuuri commissioned it with this in mind.

He would only be half-surprised if that proved true. His husband, for all his outward sweetness, can be quite the pervert. Viktor adores him for it.

“Good?” Yuuri asks him, bending at the waist and showing off that lovely flexibility of his so that he can peer down at Viktor.

“Very,” Viktor answers, reaching up to cup Yuuri’s face. Yuuri catches one finger in quick kiss, and a warm rush of affection joins the searing heat in Viktor’s gut. “Oh, Yuuri, you don’t know how I’ve ached for this.”

He can hear the sound Yuuri makes, hushed and faint but brimming with the same longing that burns in Viktor.

“I know,” Yuuri says softly, reverently, and Viktor believes him.

Yuuri steps forward, poised on the bed and the ground even more awkwardly than Viktor, but that line of thought scatters to a thousand pieces when Viktor feels the first brush of Yuuri’s cock at the curve of his ass. He reaches back eagerly, shoulder twinging a little at the angle, but Yuuri’s cock is right there, wet and hot to the touch, and it is with a galloping heart that Viktor guides it to the cleft of his ass.

The head is a huge, blunt pressure at the hole, smearing slick along the rim, and Viktor jerks back into it helplessly. Above him, Yuuri hisses in time with an answering thrust of him hips.

It’s only the tip that breaches Viktor, and barely even that, his hole nudged apart by the violence of their movements than by any delicacy. That makes it no less impactful, and the gasp that escapes Viktor seems to spur Yuuri into pressing a little deeper.

Viktor wants to help, to reach back and spread himself for Yuuri to shove into, but even caught on that mere sliver of cock, he’s reduced to clinging to the sheets under his hand and heaving for breath while his whole body trembles.

“Vitya–”

“Keep going!” Viktor forces through gritted teeth, trying in vain to unclench his jaw and _relax_ , but then Yuuri listens to him and does keep pushing, and it’s all Viktor can do not to scream.

The head pops inside, hot and huge, and it’s not relief so much as fresh fire branding his insides, keeping him wide open even as his hole clenches desperately. Yuuri stills, whether to give Viktor time to adjust or adjusting himself or both, and that’s a mixed mercy too because it leaves Viktor with nothing to focus on the girth of the head.

He’s shuddering and panting, words well beyond him, when Yuuri moves again, an aborted attempt to pull out followed by a rougher thrust that buries his cock a good, solid inch inside Viktor. It – it burns, like white hot flames licking at Viktor’s walls, prying him wide and then wider, and Viktor can barely breathe, reduced to open-mouthed gasps that make him light-headed. Yuuri’s no longer quiet, his breaths loud and ragged, interrupted by high-pitched keening moans as he struggles to work himself deeper into Viktor.

A part of him, distant and tiny, is pleased that Yuuri’s affected to the point of letting go of care and concern and focusing on just fucking Viktor, but the rest of him is too busy writhing madly on Yuuri’s cock, rocking helplessly to try and get away and try and get it _deeper_.

His efforts earn him another inch, and he thinks he can feel Yuuri’s cock throbbing inside of him with an echo of their racing heartbeats, but it’s not even halfway in and Viktor’s already a quivering mess.

“Fuck,” he whispers, heartfelt. “ _Fuck_.”

“Vitya,” Yuuri growls, sound far gone, and his hands grasp at Viktor, pawing weakly at his neck and hair.

“More,” Viktor rasps, tuning his face into those reaching fingers. “More, Yuuri, I want more.”

 _You always want more_ , a calmer Yuuri might have said, amused and indulgent in that way he had, but the one buried in Viktor is clearly as desperate as him because he only pulls almost all the way out before thrusting forward with a ferocity that tears a scream out of Viktor.

It sends him rocking violently forward, cock throbbing where it’s trapped between his body and the bed, and there’s pain too, his ass split wide and struggling to take Yuuri–

And it would be worth it, so worth it, the hurt only adding to the pleasure of being fucked hard and deep, except, except–

Viktor shouts into the sheets, wanton and furious, because Yuuri’s still not all the way there, only half of him inside Viktor, both their jerky attempts doing little to drive him deeper. Viktor screams again, Yuuri’s name mangled on his tongue, and it turns into a sob at the end, a high, wrecked sound.

Above him, Yuuri pets his hair and makes soothing noises.

Viktor wrenches his face away to speak, shivering a little when he feels more tears slide down his cheeks.

“It’s not fair,” he keens, voice hitching when his ass spasms around Yuuri. “It’s not _fair_ , Yuuri, Yuuri, I took so long, I worked – I’ve wanted, we’ve wanted – _Yuuri_.”

Yuuri’s hand moves a little more frantically, and Viktor hates that he can’t actually see his face in this position. He grabs hold of a bent foreleg in consolation, sinking fingers into warm fur.

Yuuri remains still save for the motions of his hands and a few involuntary noises, but when Viktor grits his teeth and swivels his hips, he jolts to motion with a guttural cry.

“Yes,” Viktor hisses, fucking himself on Yuuri’s cock. “More, _more_ , Yuuri, fuck me, please, you can do it, I know you can do it, harder, I won’t break, I _won’t_ , please–”

And Yuuri, who’s never been able to deny Viktor much of anything, braces himself, pulls back, and fucks in with enough strength to breach his body in a fit of violence. Viktor slumps on the bed, mouth open in a soundless scream. Yuuri gives him no respite, and Viktor’s body rocks back and forth like a limp doll as Yuuri savagely works his way into him, deep and deep and then _deeper_ , until Viktor feels hot and full and touched in places that have never been reached. Any words remain trapped in his throat, heaving breaths and pitiful whimpers all that escape him, none of it enough to capture the utter devastation Yuuri’s wrecking on him.

It hurts, and it’s the best damn thing he’s ever felt.

Yuuri locks into place with one, final thrust that Viktor feels all the way in his throat, and this time, he does scream, high and broken.

Soothing noises come from above, a little less than convincing because Yuuri sounds hoarse and beyond words, trembling in tandem with Viktor as if he’s fighting not to finish what he started and fuck Viktor until he’s drooling mess on the floor.

Viktor grips Yuuri’s fur a little harder and tries to breathe through his nose.

“Talk – talk to me,” Yuuri manages after a while, sounding like he’s gone toe-to-toe with a firewyrm.

“I’m alright, I’m, I’m _great_ ,” Viktor says, panting but laughing too, breathless with it all. “You’re so _big_.”

Yuuri makes that faint, growling noise again and moves, thrusting forward like he can get deeper into Viktor which is impossible except that it feels like he does, and that robs Viktor of breath and voice again, gets him mewling and pawing at the sheets while Yuuri sets to fucking him for real.

It’s everything he’s imagined and nothing like it. Yuuri’s cock is hot and filling, hell on Viktor’s sensitive walls even when he’s just staying still, but now, each thrust is lightning crawling up his spine, pain and pleasure all rolled into one maddening blend of sensation. It’s easy as breathing to lose himself to it, to forget names and words and reason and become a hundred pinpricks of heat along his sweat-slick skin and oil-soaked insides.

The rhythm is harsh and steady, and he moves helplessly with it, body far beyond his control and basking in it.

There’s pain, but it fades, swallowed in the waves of pleasure as that thick, scorching cock rails down on his body. Sounds spill from his lips, formless and incoherent, almost drowning out the wet slap of skin on skin. Fingers still stroke his hair, his neck, grasping and hungry as if they want to lay claim to Viktor’s face as utterly as that cock is claiming his body.

Viktor is content to be taken, to be fucked and held and owned, his pleasure giving pleasure to the one tangled in him.

His own cock hangs untouched between his legs, hard and hurting from it, but it’s beyond him to give it relief beyond the sparse friction of rubbing against the bed. But then Yuuri picks up speed, balls slapping Viktor’s thighs as he rams in deep and hard, and his climax tears through him without notice and mindblowing violence, senses numbing and vision fading as waves upon waves of ecstasy wash over him.

It makes him all the more aware of how Yuuri feels in him, how huge and hard and _hot_ he is, and even with his cock freshly spent, Viktor can’t help but moan at the next, ravaging thrust.

“Should I stop?” Yuuri asks, the words a harsh whisper, and Viktor mumbles a denial into the bed before remembering himself and making something of a coherent reply, which in turn turns into moaned demands.

“No, no, keep going, I want it, I want it, I want–”

Yuuri gives a particularly vicious thrust, and Viktor chokes off, panting open-mouthed against the sheets as Yuuri fucks him within an inch of his life.

He loses time, just a little, lying there limp and hazy, too tired to do more than whimper as his tender insides ache at the brutality of the fucking. Yuuri stops pulling out after a while, only grinding into Viktor with brief, frantic thrusts, and he drifts to the feeling of being overwhelmingly stuffed.

The flood of heat inside rips him out of his daze, gut clenching in time to each spurt of Yuuri’s cock. It fills him up fast, come soaking his insides and leaving him feeling oddly bloated. Yuuri stays inside, keeping it all trapped within Viktor, and that makes his own cock twitch a little in interest. And then Yuuri’s pulling out – and out and out, and Viktor cries out when he’s dragged along the mattress like Yuuri’s cock is hooked into his ass and pulling him with it.

It’s no less disorienting when it really pulls out, come dripping out in its wake, sliding warmly down Viktor’s thighs. There’s – a lot of it, and Viktor would clench down to keep it inside, except that Yuuri has left him _gaping_.

Yuuri moves back, stepping away from Viktor and half-collapsing on the ground, and it takes everything Viktor has to push away from the bed and kind of…roll on the floor until he’s nestled against Yuuri’s side, curled up on his equine half. An arm comes around him, sweaty and trembling, and Viktor puckers his lips over the nearest patch of skin before letting his eyes close.

“We should move to the bed,” Yuuri says, still hoarse and husky, but Viktor only mumbles something vague.

He pats Yuuri’s hind consolingly.

“Vitya…”

“Later,” he says, annoyed to be made to speak. Words are hard. “Sleep now.”

“We’re filthy.”

Viktor hums, the sound echoing his inner contentment.

Yuuri says nothing after that, but he does shift so he’s lying on his side and uses the arm around Viktor to drag him closer. Viktor cuddles sweetly to his husband, lays his head on soft flesh, and slips into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcome.


End file.
